The present invention generally relates to a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may have an optical fiber connected to the light source for transmitting light from the light source through the optical fiber. A light detector may identify and/or may determine an amount of light which may project from and/or may illuminate from the optical fiber to measure an amount of light that is attenuated by the optical fiber and/or to determine a distance between the optical fiber and the light detector. The optical fiber may be insertable into and/or may extend outwardly from a housing for reflecting and/or for refracting the light of the optical fiber inwardly with respect to a perimeter of the optical fiber. The amount of light detectable by the light detector within the housing may correspond to a portion of the optical fiber extending outwardly from the housing and/or to the distance between the optical fiber and the light detector. An arm may be connected to the housing and the optical fiber for moving an end of the housing inwardly and/or outwardly with respect to an end of the optical fiber. As a result, the portion of the optical fiber may be exposed and/or may be uncovered from the housing to attenuate light outwardly with respect to the optical fiber.
A microprocessor may be electrically connected to and/or may be in communication with a transducer and/or the light source for controlling the amount of light detected by the light detector and/or projected from the optical fiber to the light detector via the housing. The microprocessor may transmit an output signal to the transducer which may be mechanically connected to the arm for moving the end of the arm outwardly or inwardly with respect to the end of the optical fiber for attenuating light from the optical fiber. The arm may increase and/or may decrease the portion of the optical fiber extending outwardly with respect to the housing for controlling the amount of light detectable by the light detector within the housing and/or the amount of light illuminated by the optical fiber. As a result, the microprocessor may control, may alter and/or may adjust the amount of light which may be detected by and/or may be measured by the light detector via the transducer, the arm and/or the housing. It is, of course, generally known to provide an optical fiber for transmitting a light from a light source connected to the optical fiber. A first amount of light from the light source is attenuated, is reflected and/or is refracted outwardly from a center of the optical fiber towards a perimeter of the optical fiber. The first amount of the light projects outwardly from the perimeter of the optical fiber. As a result, the first amount of light is attenuated from the optical fiber via the perimeter of the optical fiber.
A total amount of light transmitted by the optical fiber is reduced by and/or is decreased by the first amount of the light which is projected outwardly from and/or attenuated by the perimeter of the optical fiber. As a result, the total amount of light transmitted by the optical fiber corresponds to the first amount of light which projects from and/or is attenuated by the perimeter of the optical fiber. Since the total amount of light transmitted by the optical fiber corresponds to the first amount of light attenuated by the optical fiber, calculating and/or predicting the total amount of light transmitted by the optical fiber is difficult, impracticable and/or unfeasible. As a result, use of the optical fiber to measure a distance between the optical fiber and a light sensor may be impossible and/or inaccurate because of the first amount of light which may be attenuated from the optical fiber is unpredictable. Moreover, measuring the distance between the optical fiber and the light sensor may be inaccurate because the first amount of light is attenuated from the perimeter of the optical fiber.
A need, therefore, exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation. Additionally, a need exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may provide a housing for preventing light from within an optical fiber from attenuating outwardly with respect to a perimeter of the optical fiber. Further, a need exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may provide an arm and/or a transducer for moving an end of the housing inwardly or outwardly with respect to an end of the optical fiber for exposing and/or for uncovering a portion of the optical fiber to attenuate light from the optical fiber. Still further, a need exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may provide a coating, a layer and/or a cladding on a surface of an optical fiber to prevent attenuation of light from the optical fiber. Moreover, a need exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may provide a rod located within an optical fiber to prevent attenuation of light from the optical fiber. Furthermore, a need exists for a light pipe, a system and a method for measuring light attenuation which may provide a layer and/or a rod to prevent an amount of light within an optical fiber from attenuating outwardly from the optical fiber.